


【法東】悲傷的五個階段

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [12]
Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 強暴擦邊球慎
Relationships: Frank Anderson/Donnie Darko
Series: JG, Oh JG [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 3





	【法東】悲傷的五個階段

東尼達爾克躺在草地上，濕冷透過背脊沁入骨髓，讓他忍不住想笑。  
青少年的張狂在他體內叫囂－－為什麼是我？為什麼要我？叛逆的反其道而行像是最終的反抗，但是積累著無法擺脫的疲倦從最底處翻湧而上，像水族箱裡揚起的沙土攪得一蹋糊塗。  
被狠狠砸過的顴骨疼得發熱，東尼張開雙腿，漫不在乎的聽見布料撕碎的聲音，眼前的校園惡霸咒罵他是個裝模作樣的書呆婊子。  
也許叛逆的武裝下，他有的只是深不見底的害怕。

睜開眼，世界又是全新模樣。

他也曾哭喊過。大概吧。  
性愛斷片中依稀閃過的畫面很不清晰，他記得自己曾經被好幾個人按住直至動彈不得，但他不認為那真的有發生在「他的」身上。  
也可能只是夢。

東尼輕吻法蘭克的下顎，縱使他知道強行用這個法蘭克取代那個法蘭克只是在飲鴆止渴也一往無前。而那個法蘭克憐憫的看他，甚至都不再下指令了－－不要問他是怎麼能從那個醜惡的兔子臉上看出情緒來的。  
下次的我會好好努力的。他想。

二十八天、六小時、四十二分鐘又十二秒。在地底蟄伏最久的十七年蟬都可以狂歡三十天，不能怪他對這個數字心生怨懟以致醉生夢死。更何況醉生夢死也多少有其意義－－因為那在最深處不斷翻湧的疲累與厭棄，八成也都是曾經的自己帶給他的。  
這份巨大的空虛感蠶食他的不甘與委屈、鯨吞他的希望與未來，而那都是一遍一遍、層層堆累，直到終於將他壓垮於所謂命運之輪的轉動下。因此以他的推論而言，現在的墮落也是必然的一種經歷，他否認、他憤怒、他討價還價、他沮喪，最後他終會接受。  
最後他終會接受。

接受恐懼接受愛，接受世界給他的使命接受必然的長眠。  
他說不上來，但也許對孤獨死去的畏懼是生物的本能。兔子頭法蘭克沒有說，但他心底某個部份早已清楚明白。  
就像一種刺痛著的危機感。  
為什麼給了我這種命運，又要讓我感受到危機感呢？

他笑著笑著，眼淚就滴落了下來。

萬聖夜總有許多荒誕的事情會發生，懷中總是微笑的男孩罕見的又哭又笑顫抖著，法蘭克感到手足無措。  
這是個很小的城鎮，他當然知道這是達爾克家唯一的男孩。達爾克家在社區裡佔有一席之地，父母皆是高知識份子，孩子也各個優秀得鋒芒外露，簡直就是法蘭克的對比。  
所以他才對他的靠近感到如此訝異。  
連衣帽深深壓在眉上，三週前達爾克家的男孩毫不顧忌的走進他們的地盤－－說是地盤，也不過是一群爛在一起的匪徒前哨軍聚在一起打牌喝酒偶爾鬧事的地方罷了。那個太過乾淨的男孩就這樣走過來，像個最熟練的流鶯毫無廉恥的把全身心都交付了出來。  
也許沒有心吧。男孩的臉埋進他的胸前，笑聲震顫他的胸骨、卻仍有濕意流淌。

法蘭克不是個讀書人，他只是最庸俗的街頭混混，自然不可能理解東尼小小的腦袋裡在想著多麼複雜的事。  
但是讓他放空腦袋暫時忘記那些事情，法蘭克倒還做得到。

萬聖節當日，天正在濛濛的白起來。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的構想是死亡奶奶門前草坪上的詳細輪暴梗（先是里奇和他兄弟，然後是法蘭克和他兄弟(?)，最後就是明明被施暴但還是一直在笑的東尼張開眼睛又是新的循環），但我還是捨不得對東尼施暴，我就矯情XD 所以就變成這樣了～


End file.
